


Clueless and Useless

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain (Band)
Genre: F/F, charmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: ‘That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.’‘Excuse me, that is the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.’ Otto corrected him, pointing at Merel picking a flower from the grass and shoving it into Charlotte’s hair.





	Clueless and Useless

Overall it was a wonderful day, and yet.

Even though it was already late September, the weather was still beautiful in Barcelona. The sun was out, the occasional cloud adorned the light blue sky here and there, birds were still singing their songs, and children laughed on the nearby playground. It was a day off from the tour, a very well earned day off, and Joey was truly enjoying it. Mostly.

Because it didn’t matter how beautiful the sun was, or how loudly the birds sang their songs. It didn’t matter how much they’d earned this day off, there was still something that bothered him. The same thing that had been bothering him for over 2 years.

Charlotte and Merel’s relationship. Or rather, the lack of it.

Joey had known Merel for a long time now, longer than he’d known any of the other band members. From the moment the blonde had joined the band, Joey had been there to listen to Merel’s lovesick rambling. About how smart Charlotte was, how creative Charlotte was, how beautiful Charlotte was. And mostly, how clueless Charlotte was. Merel didn’t hide her feelings for the singer, but Charlotte never seemed to get the hint.

At first Joey had just assumed that Merel was wrong. He assumed that Charlotte had gotten the hint but didn’t feel the same, and ignored Merel’s flirting to gently let her off the hook. Joey was convinced of it, and then he was proven wrong when he joined Delain.

Charlotte was clueless, and Merel was a typical case of Useless Lesbian.

‘Do you think they’ll ever get the hint?’

Joey didn’t look at the person next to him, nor did he point out what he was talking about. He didn’t have to. He knew Otto shared the same frustration about their singer and guitarist.

‘For my own mental state, I hope so.’ Otto sighed, and took a sip from the can he’d opened a few minutes earlier. ‘I can’t take much more of Charlotte’s complaining. And I don’t know how often I can see her practically propose to Merel on stage before Merel gets it.’

Both of them were eyeing the pair. They’d wandered off together to discover the park, and had now reached the pond where the local ducks lived. Feeding the ducks together was such a romantic act, but for Charlotte and Merel it was just a thing friends did.

‘That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.’

‘Excuse me, _that_ is the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.’ Otto corrected him, pointing at Merel picking a flower from the grass and shoving it into Charlotte’s hair.

Otto was right. It was so obvious for the entire world how in love those two idiots were, and yet they couldn’t see it. Joey wondered what it would take for them to finally take the hint.

A groan rolled over Joey’s lips when he saw the pair walking towards them again. The flower still in Charlotte’s hair, the singer’s arm wrapped around Merel’s shoulders, Merel watching Charlotte with hearteyes. How was it possible for them to do this and not understand the other’s feelings?

‘So, did you two lovebirds enjoy the walk?’ Otto asked when they sat down next to them.

‘Absolutely!’ Charlotte smiled while wrapping her arm around Merel again. ‘Nothing is as relaxing as feeding the ducks with your best friend.’

Merel smiled and snuggled into Charlotte’s embrace. It was so painful, Joey had to close his eyes to prevent them from rolling out of their sockets.

They truly were clueless and useless.


End file.
